It Takes All
by Titanmatt130
Summary: This is a sequel to All it takes i loved it so this is where it leaves off. Credit to Carrot the Luvmachine for All it takes. Thanks for writing it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to All it takes i loved it so this is where it leaves off. Credit to Carrot thr Luvmachine for All it takes. Thanks for writing it.

Chapter 1 "Mom. Mommy. Mom. Mommy wake the hell up." "What have i told you guys about that language, huh? And be quiet, your fathers sleeping." Hissed Raven as she got out of bed to see what her son wanted. She had told the other titans to stop cursing around her children. `This is what happens when noone listens to me`she thought as she tried to wake Beast Boy laying beside her. Failing, she left to see what was the matter with her children. As she got dressed in her cloak she could her her children down the hall screaming and what sounded to be pots and pans being thrown as a very angery voice commanded them to stop. Robin yelled in vain as the children kept being loud. "Keep it down, Starfire and Carter are still asleep. SHUT UP NOW!" The kids stopped and were quiet at this. His daughter Jasmine looked up scared at her father and asked him why he had yelled at her like that. He got to the 4 year olds level and gently said, "Jaz, your mother and brother are still sleeping as is everyone else. You need to be quiet. Please for me?" She smiled. "Okay daddy, watch this." She turned to Apollo and Athena. "Okay guys. Time to get serious. We made this mess so now we have to clean it up." She stood there like the little leader her father taught her to be. He was proud to have a daughter that was just like him. " Uncle Cy amd Aunt Jinx are coming home today and we have to be on our best behavior." With that he left Jasmine to watch over the rest as he went to check on his wife and newborn son. (Tt) = thats a titan communicator cool huh. Raven looked at the empty crib that lay on the other side of the room. She felt hollow inside. She had lost her child when the tower was attacked by overload. She had tried to access the computer in the main ops room when she was electicuted. The baby died instantly, but she still needs to take medication because of muscle spasms. "Hurts to remember doesnt it?" She looked over at Beast Boy expecting him to be awake, but he was still out cold. Then she noticed the dark figure standing in the corner. Indruder? No she knew exaclly who it was. Beast Boy awoke at the sound of his wifes blood churning scream.

I hoped you liked it. Expect another chapter soon. Reviews please and also i hope noone gets mad at me for writing this. Its gonna be a good story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy, here with another chapter. I hope a certain person doesnt read this. I know, but now im hooked on writing it. And i would feel hollow if i didnt finish it. I may just write two chapters and then continue in a different story. Hmm peps, tell me if i should do that

Chapter 2- "What do you mean calm down? Raven is missing and whats worse is I was laying right beside her and I didnt help." Said Beast Boy as tears ran down the side of his green cheek. "Beast Boy, I know how you feel. I also know you not much use this way. Calm down so we can use clear jugdement when we make a move. Please, you dont want your children to see you like this and worry do you?" Robin said. As he said that BBs face grew red with anger. He snapped. "You arent their father, you dont know what they need. Its bad enough you got Jasmine exactlly like you, but I wont let you influence my children!" As mad as he was, he realized what he had said. He wished he could take it back as he already felt horrible. Robin looked hurt. Any parent would. He expected Robin to snap and go off on him, but he just hung his head and Beast Boy could hear him sniffle. "Dude, im so sorry I had no right, no matter how mad I am. I didnt mean Robin. Im sorry." Robin looked up. "Beast Boy, we all love Raven and when shes in trouble we need everyone to be on the same page. We are going to find her BB, just calm down and lets start planning our next move to figure out where she went, and also, who took her."

Raven woke up on a dark marble floor. `Why is this familiar?` She realized she was tied up. She struggled but couldnt get free. "Dont even try, you wont get loose." "Anger! What are you doing, let me go!" Suddenly, a person who lookes exactlly like her in a crimson cloak stepped into the light. "Its too late. The prophecy has already started and precedures are underway." Different thoughts were running through her head. `Anger would never do something like this. Something is horribly wrong.` "What prophecy. " Just then knowledge stepped into the light. "Dont worry, it has nothing to do with Trigon. But it does have everything to do with you and your children. Destruction is enevitable." Raven spoke loudly, " The titans will stop you. Beast Boy will never let you anywhere near my children." Bravery walked through a portal and whispered something to anher and knowledge, then left. " What? Youll never get to my kids, never" Anger turned to her and smiled. " How do you know? As of now, a group has been sent to Titans Tower. In no time the titans will be dead, and so will you." She finished her sentence as Batman entered the room. `What!? Batman. What exactly is going on here?`." I have control of everyone. That means the Teen Titans, the Justice League and organization in other realities." Said a voice. She knew who it was, it was the same voice that was in her room, the same voice she feel in love with by a book. " Im about to create an army that the universe has never seen. Thanks to your children the prophecy can comence. All I need now is both of them together." Raven looked around in dispair as she saw Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman standing around her. "What are you going to do. " He laughed histerically. "My dear love Raven, Im about to destroy everything."

Wow, I came up with that as I wrote. Anyway, thanks for reading, seriously, it about to get crazy. Its not exaxtly like All it Takes, I just used the characters, but I hope you keep reading. Reviews, since I havent gotten any, but thats fine, just as long as you guys keep reading. Peace 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys... I'm so sry bout not writing for a long time... I forgot my password.. been busy... school and everything else... I'm so sry. I'm writing now and ima finish them. I've done a bunch of research so I know wat to write bout now. Like I said... it bout to get crazy... N' joy

The three titans sat on the couch waiting. The children sat on the floor and watched cartoons. They understood that the adults weren't in the mood to deal with them. Beast Boy anxiously watched the door. "When are they gonna be here?" Robin got up and started pacing. "We can't wait. We need to start planning our next move. "He paces more and faster. Starfire held silkie in her lap with a lost look on her face. After about ten minute the elevator door rang. Cyborg, Jinx, and Thomas entered. Thomas was five, but had the maturity of a 30 year old. He didn't have any powers, but he was VERY intelligent. He was born with the smartest mind in the world. He has already graduated high school and had a master in every subject a collage can offer. The three of them looked at the titans and gasped. "What's wrong everybody?" They knew something bad by the look on their faces. "Cy, come sit down."

Raven sat at a table. Her meal lay in front of her. It wasn't much. Pbj sandwich and a glass of milk. It was expired though. She couldn't wrap her head around what she saw or what was going on. She saw some ghost boy named Danny. She also saw some weird shield America guy with a red and blue shield. What really scared her was a burned Guy in a red sweater and black hat. Nothing made sense. Malchoir had said something about taking control of other realities. She had only heard of that in a mythology book she had read. 'Has he really done it?' She didn't know exactly what to think. All she could think about were Beast Boy and her children. She heard a loud bang down the hall followed by and explosion. After a couple of seconds she felt a surge of power rush through her body. She got up and summoned a portal. She was about to go through when she stop. 'Interdimensional travel?' She hesitated in front of the portal. She wanted to go home, to help the titans. But she knew it would be in vain. The team could hold without her. She knew of a person who could help if things went bad, which they were. Actually, she knew of another dimension that could help her. "Azarath Mertrion Zinthos!" She portal stoped turning, then turned blue. "Lets see if this works. Goku better be home if it does." Then she walked into the portal.

Well. That's the end of that. More to come. Now ima start writing my other story. Read that to. Thanks for reading. Peace 


	4. Chapter 4

Sry I havent writen... I've had life problems. Not that that's an excuse.. but here's a new chapter... N' joy

"So what's the plan Robin? What's our next move?" Cyborg asked a worried look on his face. He just got back from a happy retreat and was welcomed with horrible news.

"I don't know CY. We don't even know who took her. We have no idea what to plan for. Beast Boy, do you have any idea who could have done this? We need any info we can get"

Beast Boy looked up from his burried head in his hand and said almost in a whisper, " No."

Everyone could see the pain in his eyes. They knew he cared about her, about their kids. They could tell how devastated he was and it was worse that his children had to see him like this.

Robin crossed his arms not knowing what to do. "Well we have to figure out something. The more time we wait the more time something bad could be happening."

Everyone looked down at the floor. No one knew what to do. No one even knew what to think.

Then things went still... to still. Robin frowned. Even when everyone was quiet in the tower it never seemed to be this quiet. Robin looked up in alarm. 'Someones here.'

Everyone looked up at Robin in confusion.

"My love, what is causing you disturbance?" Starfire said to her husband.

Just then Robins keen hearing caught the sound of something flying through the air. Turns out he hadn't been getting old and losing his touch because he could see that his daughter heard it to.

All the lights popped in the room. It was roughly 6:00 p.m. so it was pretty dark. Everyone jumped up in alarm. Robin pulled out his bow staff, Cyborg activated his cannon, Starfire hugged he child close to her chest and light her eyes with green energy.

Beast Boy calmly stood up. "There's something wrong with you. I can smelled you the moment you showed up. To be as skilled as they say you are, you doing a pretty piss poor job."

Cyborb, along with everyone else, looked confused. Cy pulled out his flash light and shined it in the direction BB was looking.

Everyone shook in awe and confusion as the light revealed the Knight of darkness.

"B-Batman, w-what are you d-doing here?" Robin asked with fear in his eyes. He has the upmost respect for Bruce, but at the same time he was scared senseless about him. He didn't know why. Bruce was his bestfriend. He was his sidekick. He relyed on Bruce. But, maybe it was the fact that he was the dark Knight, the symbol of fear in all the heart of evil and crime. For God sakes the man beat the crap out Superman. And he was always scared out of his mind when he was near Bruce.

Of all the time he spent with Batman, he knew him and Batman knew him. He always knew what to expect when Batman was around. But there was something different about him. And the fact the Beast Boy smelled him?

Batman just stood there in the light of Cyborgs flashlight. He didn't move, blink, and you couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. He was a statue. The most dangerous statue that one could have anywhere close to them.

The event that followed this were weird.

The TV flashed on. At first it was all static. The a masked face came on. The voice. Robin knew who it was.

"Titans! Allow me to indoduce you to your doom!"

Just when he got done saying the Batman attacked. If you want to call it that. He flipped through the air. Beast Boy turned into a ape and slammed him to the ground. Beast Boy. That confused Robin. BB could barely keep up with any of the titans let alone land a hit on Batman. In all their time together Robin had never been able to touch Batman. What was going on.

Superman busted through to window. Instead of landing he fell to the ground and rolled onto the couch. The fumbled his way back up and got into a fighting stance... facing to wrong direction from any of the titans.

Robin couldn't believe his eyes. They... sucked.

Starfire threw a starbolt at him and he flew back put the window. Little by little the Justice League showed up. But each time the titans barely moved and put then down.

"Titans! To the safe room!" Robin yelled. They all grabbed the kids and ran to the elevator.

Cyborb pressed a bunch of buttons in a code. They shoot down far below the tower. The door opened to a room that look almost like the main ops room. They filed out any started preparing the room.

Robin just stood in the elevator. "What just happened?"

Light was bright. The air was warm. But it wasn't from the sun.

Raven stood in the open. She was in the desert. She looked around.

'Ok. I guess this is it.'

As soon as she thought that she heated a familiar voice.

"Kame-ha-me- ha!"

A bright blue and the ground shook knocking Raven off her feet.

"Yup. This is it."

The light died down and she looked over to see a man standing there with black spiky hair. In the air above him stood another man with black spiky hair. He floated down and talked to the other. After about five minutes that was in the air flew away.

Raven stated walking to the guy left. As she got near he looked up. His face light up as he saw who she was

"Raven!" Goku yelled as he stood up. She could see that he had scraps and his clothes were torn indicating he had a fierce battle.

"Goku!" She yelled back at him. She ran up and jumped in his arms.

"Long time no see Raven. Not to be mean... but why are you here?" He said holding her.

She looked up at him tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Its not Superman wanting a rematch is it? Because I really so. I dony know why everyone else said he did."

"No. Its the titans. They're in trouble. And I need you help." She said on the verge of losing it.

"Sure. Yeah. What's wrong?"

"We... need... to talk."

Well that's a wrap.. sry it took forever.. ima start on the other story now.. for bloomscool. Or something like that... I hope this is better... review and ill get back shortly peace :3 


End file.
